


Fire & Blood: Surprise Visit

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Briall X Zevran [10]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: And Briall, And Olivia, First Experience, Multi, OLIVIVA!!!!, OT3, Olivia bringing Briall out of her sexual shell, Threesome, Zexy times with Zevran, by shameless sluts, containing shameless sluts, for shameless sluts, sex positive characters, shameless smut for shameless sluts, the one in which Bri learns she's bi, zevran is a lucky man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: As Briall and Zevran travel to Denerim, he surprised her with the early visit of her dear friend Olivia. They haven't seen each other in months since that little back-water inn and with Briall's obliviousness resolved, they have a lot to catch up on!
Relationships: Zevran Arainai & Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Female Inquisitor, Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Surana/Female Trevelyan, Zevran Arainai/Female Trevelyan, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Inquisitor, Zevran Arainai/Original Character(s), Zevran Arainai/Original Female Character(s), Zevran Arainai/Surana, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Series: Briall X Zevran [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fire & Blood: Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/gifts).



> I wrote this for Charlatron as a Christmas Present. It follows the wonderful Fire & Blood story she wrote for me earlier in the year. If you haven't read that already, please go do so before you read this! This occurs after that and a series of letters they exchanged in which they cleared up Briall's complete miss of Olivia's flirting and arranged to meet in Denerim.

If you haven't read Charlatron's Fire & Blood, please read it first [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240212)!

Briall held Zevran’s wrists gently as he guided her into the room with his hands over her eyes. They’d stopped in a quaint little inn, only two days out of Denerim. Her husband had insisted they sleep in a real bed so they could be well-rested when they arrived.  _ Certainly, they will not allow two vagabonds near our dear Alistair’s palace, _ he’d argued. 

The assassin kicked the door closed and stepped close enough for her to feel his heat at her back. “I have sent for a surprise,  _ tesoro, _ ” he rumbled in her ear. “ _ Vi presento il nostro bella amante.” _ Slowly, he pulled his hands away from her eyes. 

Reclined on the bed of the small room was someone that she hadn’t expected to see until they reached Denerim. Her eyes widened in excitement. 

“Olivia!” Almost immediately, her fingers covered her lips with a soft, “Oh, my.” 

Although they’d only spent a few days together, she already considered the crimson-haired noble one of her dearest friends. She had so few but despite their polar personalities, they had clicked almost immediately. Unfortunately, she’d learned too late that the extroverted Trevelyan had more interest in Briall than simple friendship. 

Their letters had cleared up the confusion and over several months, Briall had finally decided that she was open to exploring those interests. Her husband’s support and encouragement had emboldened her. They had already planned to visit Alistair and Olivia had conveniently planned a trip near the same time, altering her plans to overlap their time in the city. 

Olivia’s red hair was haloed around her, bright against the stark white pillows. Briall was positive that her cheeks were the same bright red. Her friend was clad, barely, in a red silk robe, parted down the font to reveal a hint of the soft swell of her breasts, creamy stomach, and lacy red smalls she wore. The see-through fabric hinted at the trimmed, dark scarlet hair over her mound. 

Her pouty lips were stained a classic red that Briall had always been jealous she could not pull off. They curled up in a smile as Briall’s emerald eyes openly took her in from head to toe and back again. “Too much? Have you changed your mind, pretty Warden?” 

“No!” Briall said quickly, biting her lip. Surely, her cheeks were on fire. Zevran’s hands rubbed up and down her arms and his voice murmured into her ear again. 

“Take your time,  _ mi amore _ . There is no need to be nervous. You are in a safe place,” he assured her. 

Olivia sat up, tucking her legs beneath her. She pat the bed beside her. “How about we start slow?” Her smile widened. “Hi Bri, I missed you.” 

Briall was finally spurred into action, sprinting to the bed and climbing on it to wrap her arms around Olivia. “I missed you too! I’m so glad you wanted to see me again after last time.” 

Olivia held her shoulders at arm’s length. “Of course I did! Even if you’d never figured out how miserably I failed at my seduction attempts or we’d left off our letters never discussing it again, I’ll take every chance I get to see you.” Her shoulders shrugged ever so slightly. “There aren’t a lot of people that I would truly consider my friend. But you are one of them.” She reached up to rub a lock of brilliant orange hair between her fingers. 

Her crooked finger tapped under Briall’s chin, bringing her gaze back up. “Even if you decide not to do this, or want to stop at any time, you will  _ still  _ be my dear friend.”

Briall smiled, reaching out hesitantly to rest her hand on Olivia’s cheek. “May I?” 

“Yes, please. You needn’t ask that again. The answer will always be yes,” she assured the still furiously blushing elf. 

Briall’s eyes flitted over her face as she leaned forward before closing them slowly, pressing her lips to Olivia’s with what she hoped was at least a small amount of confidence. The other woman hummed softly in appreciation, deepening the kiss slowly so that her prey wouldn’t flee. 

Zevran’s advice came back to her, his sultry voice filling her mind. “It will be no different than kissing me,  _ tesoro _ , except perhaps softer and with a more delicate chin.” She reminded herself there was no need to be anxious. Had she not thought about this for  _ weeks _ ?

Her fingers threaded through Olivia’s hair and she moved closer at the feel of the other woman’s tongue exploring her lips. Emboldened by her moan when she met it with her own, Briall deepened the kiss. Her nervousness started to melt away. 

She felt Olivia’s fingers brush along her side to her lower back, tugging up her shirt to touch her bare skin. A shiver shot up her spine, making her break the kiss with a soft gasp. 

Briall’s smile mirrored her friend’s, though she was sure her cheeks were still considerably flushed. “I think I liked that.” 

“You think?” One delicate brow rose above Olivia’s eyes and Briall realized for the first time that they shared the same eye color, though Olivia’s were more muted, somehow softer than her own bright jewel toned irises. “I’m clearly not doing it right.” 

Olivia looked over Briall’s shoulder with a sultry smile. “How delightful to see you again, Zevran. Would you be so kind as to confirm for me that I have not lost my touch? You are, of course, very welcome to join.” 

After an almost imperceptible nod from Briall, he moved to the edge of the bed. His hand gripped a fist full of crimson hair and drew Olivia up to her knees so that he didn’t have to kneel on the bed. He descended on her lips with a hungry growl, mouth slanting enthusiastically as Olivia’s hands splayed wide on his chest. 

As quickly as it had begun, Zevran tugged her hair, pulling her away from his lips. He licked them slowly, tilting his head in a show of feigned consideration. “No, I would say you have not. I found it to be quite delightful.” 

Olivia sat back on the bed, looking slightly dazed. She looked at Briall and cleared her throat. “Andraste’s dimpled ass, you are a  _ lucky _ woman.”

Briall laughed, glancing up at her grinning lover. “Indeed I am.” Her gaze turned back to Olivia, hunger starting to creep into her eyes. She reached out and fingered the edge of Olivia’s robe, her knuckles brushing against her skin. She opened her mouth to ask for permission again, but Olivia tsked and shook her head. 

She chuckled, opening her mouth again but Zevran tsked this time. “No need to be sorry either,  _ mi amore _ .” He bent and she could feel his breath tickling her ear. “She looks delicious, does she not? I think you will find yourself surprisingly familiar with her form. Do you not want to touch and explore? See how wet she is for you?” 

Her head snapped up in surprise. “For me?” 

Olivia laughed, her head falling back. “Yes, for  _ you _ . Your exotic husband is most definitely a welcome addition, but make no mistake; it is you that I’m here for.” She sat up again quickly with a smile and a glimmer in her eyes. “How about I start?” 

Briall teased her rosy lower lip with her teeth again, making Olivia want to kiss her silly. The elf slipped from the bed and stood in front of it, hands moving to the laces at the top of her shirt. 

“Oh no,” Olivia stopped her by slipping her hands beneath the bottom of the shirt, “please, let me.” She moved up onto her knees and tugged Briall against her body, murmuring into her ear. “Relax, Bri. You’re going to be  _ perfect _ .” The last word was drawn out in a purr as Olivia’s hands slid up her torso, the bottom of the shirt bunching at her wrists. 

“I shall sit and watch for a time while you two get reacquainted.” She heard Zevran’s silky voice behind her, the creak of a chair as he settled into it. She was far too focused on where Olivia’s hands were roaming to grasp exactly what that meant he might be doing. 

Briall raised her arms so that Olivia could remove her shirt. It was only partially over her face when Olivia grasped her wrists with one hand and bent them back, trapping her in the garment. She felt the slightest stir of air against her lips and waited with bated breath for the kiss that never came. Instead, Olivia’s lips ghosted over her neck with feather-light kisses. Briall let out a soft huff of air, shifting slightly to test if the other woman would release her yet. 

Olivia didn’t seem to be in any hurry to return her sight or release her arms so she relaxed. Her free hand slid around Briall’s back, expertly undoing the laces of her breastband. Within moments, the garment was completely gone. A hand, smaller and softer than she was accustomed to, palmed one breast. When Olivia’s mouth captured her pert nipple, Briall gasped. The air she’d inhaled so abruptly released with a soft moan at the ministrations of Olivia’s tongue. 

“See how much better it is when you relax?” Olivia’s breath against her wet nipple made her shiver at the shock of cool air. She released Briall’s wrists and finished removing the shirt, letting it fall to the floor. 

Briall’s long lashes fluttered open, cheeks pink now for an entirely different reason. The flush of arousal spread over her pale chest. Olivia smiled, her eyes only briefly taking in the elf’s dazed look before she looked down at her own hands as they unfastened her pants. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband, drawing them down with her smalls slowly. 

Olivia sat back on her feet so that she could lay kisses over Briall’s slim stomach. She pushed the garments to her knees and Briall took the hint, shimmying out and kicking them aside. “To think that such an exquisite, delicate creature-” her finger slid from the hollow of Briall’s collarbone, between her breasts and over her stomach “-destroyed an archdemon.” She turned her wrist, palm up, sliding her middle finger between Briall’s thighs and along her slick lips. 

“You have entranced our sweet mage. Usually, she balks at such lavish praise.” Briall was aware of Zevran’s voice behind her, but she couldn’t spare her focus for anything other than Olivia. 

Olivia withdrew her finger, slowly licking off the glistening arousal on the pad. 

“My turn?” Briall asked with a shy raise of her brows. There was only the slightest hint of reservation left in the flame-haired elf. Olivia’s response was to scoot back on the bed and lay down with an inviting smile. Briall mounted the bed and straddled her thighs. 

Briall slipped her hands under the robe to trace the lines of Olivia’s hips. They roamed higher, parting the silk to reveal her breasts. They were fuller than her own, the nipples duskier but when she palmed them they were familiar. Olivia let out a sigh of pleasure, shifting underneath her. 

Her hands slid down again, circling her slim waist as she shuffled further down Olivia’s legs. Her gaze soaked up every delicate, feminine curve and she couldn’t help but compare them to her own. She was starting to understand how Zevran could spend hours worshiping her body and still crave more. 

Drawing down the lace smalls, Briall continued to scoot down the bed until she slipped off of it again. Olivia raised her feet so that she could remove the delicate garment completely. Pushing past the very last vestige of her insecurities, she sank to her knees and gave Olivia a beckoning curl of her finger. 

Olivia’s eyes widened slightly in surprise but didn’t hesitate to slide her ass down to the edge of the bed. Briall glanced over her shoulder and moaned softly at the sight behind her. 

Zevran was lazily reclined in the chair. At some point, he’d shed every stitch of clothing to display the taut lines of muscle overlapped with curving lines of dark tattoos. One hand stroked his thick cock slowly from tip to base while the other fondled his tight sac. He gave her an encouraging smile. 

“Hmmm, well now I don’t know who I would like to taste more…” Briall hummed softly, looking back at Olivia. 

“Let’s both try someone new,” Olivia suggested, mirroring the come hither gesture Briall had just given her in the Antivan’s direction. With a low rumble, he rose from the chair, cock bouncing as he stood from the chair and sauntered over.

He bent to kiss Briall, grunting in surprise when her hand teased his balls lightly. He chuckled, pinching her nipple to draw a yelp in retaliation. Briall watched as he mounted the bed beside Olivia, kneeling next to her head. “Allow me to make you more comfortable,  _ bella amante. _ ” Olivia sat up to allow him to rest a pillow behind her. 

Briall watched, mesmerized as another woman took her husband’s cock into her mouth. She licked her suddenly dry lips and let out a soft sigh of need. Olivia’s crimson lips circled him and her cheeks hollowed drawing a moan from Zevran. 

Coming to her senses, she slid her hands from Olivia’s knees up the inside of her thighs, parting her legs as she went. Curious, she wanted to be able to take her time to explore. After all, it would be a chance to learn more about her own body by extension but she didn’t want to be the one in the trio not pulling their weight. 

She drew her thumb up the glistening slit to the neatly trimmed curls, delighted at the shiver Olivia gave. On the down swipe, she pressed in and found the tiny bundle of nerves Zevran was so adept at manipulating. Briall assumed that the best place to start on Olivia would be with the things that she enjoyed having done. She started to rub slow circles around the pearl, teasing back the hood to deliver stronger sensations as she brushed over it. 

Olivia moaned around Zevran’s cock in response and Briall looked up, feeling her cheeks flush again. Zevran’s hand was in her blood-red hair and his eyes were closed in bliss. She’d been worried that when the moment came, watching another pleasure the man she’d promised herself too, that she would burn with jealousy. Needlessly worried, as it turned out. 

Briall slid one hand over Olivia’s stomach on her way to explore her breast as she lowered her head between the woman’s thighs. The tentative lick, from entrance to clit, made Olivia’s hips jerk. She sought out her clit, alternately flicking with the tip of her tongue and lapping with the flat of it. Finding the weight of her breast, Briall rolled the pebbled nipple between her fingers. 

Increasing the speed and pressure of her ministrations slowly, she brought her eyes up to Zevran again. He was watching her, golden irises burning. He raised his free hand, holding out two fingers together and curling them up slowly, a silent suggestion. 

Drawing her head back, she teased at Olivia’s entrance before sliding two fingers into her dripping cunt. They curled slowly, hoping to find the spot on her friend that Zevran used to drive her mad. After a moment of searching, slowly pulling her fingers back, she knew she found it when Olivia moaned and clenched around her fingers. Zevran’s reaction to the vibrations around his cock was to also moan in response. 

Briall started to pump her fingers with increasing speed, straight in to explore deep and curling back to retreat. She watched as Zevran leaned slightly, his hand snaking between soft thighs to rub tight circles around Olivia’s clit. 

Olivia had to pull back with a cry of pleasure, her head falling back against the pillows. Zevran took the opportunity to lean over her, massaging her free breast and clamping his teeth onto a nipple while his  _ amore _ continued to tease the other. 

Briall had a new appreciation for Zevran’s talents. She had a hard time concentrating on teasing Olivia’s pert nipple and pumping her fingers into the slick heat without mixing up the motions. She must have been doing well enough. Olivia gripped Zevran’s hair and rolled her hips against their working hands. 

Zevran pulled back with an audible pop, looking down at his wife. “Shall we christen this adventure by allowing our guest to come first?” Briall whimpered slightly and bit her lip, nodding. Grinning slyly, he bent to kiss Olivia, capturing her mouth with frenzied purpose. She continued to fill Olivia with her fingers as Zevran teased her pearl. The woman was slick with arousal, their mixed motions making the most sensual,  _ filthy _ sounds. 

When Olivia threw her head back with a shout as she came, Zevran kissed and nipped at her neck. Briall wondered at the feel of her spasming around her fingers, hips rolling in motions that Olivia couldn’t control. Olivia’s moans started to sharpen and Zevran stopped, gently pulling back Briall’s wrist. She knew from experience that too much stimulation could very quickly grow overwhelming.

Finally, Olivia lifted her head, flushed from her release. “Well, I can’t wait until you  _ really _ grow comfortable if that’s what you have to offer, still shy.”

Zevran sat back against his heels, cock bobbing. Olivia sat up, brushing her fingers down Briall’s cheeks. “Oh, but you poor thing. Providing pleasure but receiving none in return. How should we fix that?” 

Briall’s throat got suddenly dry while her cunt got, incredibly, wetter. 

“ _ Bella amante  _ has an incredibly talented tongue. Might I propose that you enjoy the pleasures of her mouth while I enjoy the pleasures of her cunt? As long as you are still comfortable with the idea,  _ tesoro _ ?”

Her eyes rolled back slightly as her lashes fluttered closed. She couldn’t hold back a soft moan at the thought. “Absolutely,” she replied emphatically. 

As Briall climbed onto the bed, Zevran pulled her close, giving her a feverish kiss as she squeezed her backside. She let herself be distracted a moment, wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her stomach against his cock. He pulled away and brushed back her hair, whispering into her ear. “ _ Ti amo molto, tesoro _ .” 

Before she could respond, Olivia took her arm and turned her, capturing her lips with the same fervor Zevran just had. With the press of her body, they fell to the mattress together. Briall loved the feel of Olivia’s soft breasts against her own. Olivia kissed the corner of her mouth, along her slim jaw, and down her neck. 

“Are you having fun, Bri?” Olivia asked, lapping at the hollow of her collarbone with her tongue. Briall could only murmur a distracted ‘mmhmm’. “You’re going to come quickly for me, aren’t you? All worked up, just waiting for me to do wonderful things to you.” 

Briall swallowed hard, forcing her eyes open to watch Olivia kiss down her stomach, backing up on her knees with her ass in the air towards Zevran who knelt on the end of the bed. He held the base of his cock in anticipation. Olivia’s tongue swirled around her belly button and then lower to the strip of golden orange hair that she was suddenly very grateful Zevran had tended for her last night. Of course,  _ now _ his insistence made sense. 

Olivia set her knee between Briall’s and nudged her legs apart so that she could kneel between them. Zevran pushed the robe to her lower back and slapped Olivia’s backside, but it was Briall who moaned in response. Zevran’s eyes met hers and he chuckled as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down Olivia’s slit, teasing her. 

Briall couldn’t look away from his intense gaze as he slowly slid into Olivia’s tight cunt. She watched his eyes widen slightly, both listening to the drawn-out moan from the woman between them. “She is so tight,  _ mi amore _ ,” he purred. 

She looked back down at Olivia when she felt the woman’s tongue slide into her own tight entrance, nose brushing against her clit. Briall whimpered softly, every muscle in her body tightening like a coiled spring. Olivia had been right. She was going to come quickly. 

As Olivia’s tongue slid up to her clit, Zevran thrust into her with a sharp slap, putting further pressure on her sensitive pearl the moment Olivia reached it. Briall cried out, her hands burying into Olivia’s hair. Quickly, she pulled her hand back. Olivia looked up from between Briall’s thighs, smiling wickedly. “No need to be shy. Touch, tug, pull, as much as you’d like.” 

She didn’t wait for a response, returning to Briall’s aching core with vigor. Zevran continued to thrust into her, hands gripping her backside for leverage. She slid her hand through Olivia’s hair again, finding it soft and silky. Her grip tightened when she felt Olivia’s finger slide into her. She hummed around the elf’s clit and Briall finally let her head fall back, closing her eyes to simply enjoy the sensations. 

And sounds. It was odd, to hear the familiar sounds of sex but not feel them. The slap of hips against ass, wetness enhancing the noise as Zevran’s cock drove into Olivia. She could feel the echo in the small movements of Olivia’s tongue and fingers. 

“Put your leg over my shoulder,” Olivia purred against her, nipping at Briall’s lip and tugging. She obliged quickly, eager for anything Olivia might do in response. The finger retreated and she immediately felt it pressing against the tight entrance of her ass. 

“Yes?” Olivia asked, rubbing in small circles. Briall was so wet that she would have no trouble. 

“Please!” Briall keened, tugging at Olivia’s hair to press her between her thighs again. Briall cried out when Olivia’s finger slipped in and her mouth devoured her clit. 

“ _ Sperma per lei _ ,” Zevran ordered Briall, giving Olivia’s ass another smack so that his wife would feel her moan against her clit. He then reached out to grasp her ankle, connecting all three of them together.

Olivia’s finger moved gently, slowly, but her tongue was feverish. Briall released her hair, gripping the sheets beneath her and twisting them in her fists. She felt a hand plant over her mound, holding her down and Briall realized her hips were moving of their own accord. 

It was good that she was being held down. When she came, her back arched and she gasped, for a moment completely breathless. “Liv!” she cried when her voice found her again. She had never cried out someone else’s name in the height of pleasure. It felt so  _ good _ . 

Olivia laid her cheek against Briall’s lower stomach as Zevran continued to slam into her. Briall slid her hands over the other woman’s shoulders, down her back as far as she could reach. Zevran slid Briall’s leg from her shoulder and reached down to grip Olivia’s hair, bunching it in his fist. He tugged gently so that she lifted herself. Her arm moved around her waist like an iron band as he continued to thrust into her shallowly. 

“She is so beautiful, is she not?” he purred in her ear, low enough that Briall couldn’t hear. The elf looked up at them, cheeks and chest flushed. Her hips still moved in small motions, occasionally quaking with an aftershock of pleasure. 

Olivia could only moan as Briall sat up and scooted closer to slip her fingers between Olivia’s shaking legs. She teased her clit, feeling how Olivia’s cunt tried to keep Zevran inside with each thrust. Bri rose to her knees, trapping Olivia between them. Zevran captured Olivia’s chin, turning her head so that he could kiss her. 

Briall teased the lobe of her ear with her tongue, murmuring into it. “ _ La tua fica si sente così bene. _ ” Her voice was low and sultry, a tone Olivia had only ever dreamed she would hear. 

“Wh-what?” She asked breathlessly as Zevran suckled her neck, intent on leaving his mark. 

“She said-” he whispered in her ear “-that your cunt feels so good.” His lust made his accent thick and it hit her with a visceral response and she came for the second time. Briall captured her shout with her lips, slipping her tongue in to explore Olivia’s mouth.

Olivia whimpered, slipping her arms around Briall’s waist to return the kiss, trapping herself between the two elves. Briall palmed both of Olivia’s luscious breasts, listening to Zevran’s panting. Olivia’s body pressed against hers with each thrust. 

Zevran slowed, burying his face in Olivia’s hair. “ _ Bella amante _ , as sweet as it would be to fill your exquisite cunt, that is an intimacy that I must reserve for  _ mi amore _ .” His nose nudged aside her hair, away from her ear. “Might I adorn you in pearls?” 

“Us,” Olivia purred, sliding her hands up to the small of Briall’s back, “a matching set.” She felt the ends of Briall’s hair and twisted a few locks around her finger, giving them an affectionate tug. 

Zevran shifted back until he could step off the edge of the bed. The two women followed him, Olivia slyly looking over at Briall. In sync, they both sank to their knees in front of him. Briall wrapped her hand around his cock, glistening and wet while Olivia leaned in to take one taut sac into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around it, tilting her head so that Briall could take him into her mouth. 

As Briall pulled back, Olivia licked up the underside of his length, meeting Briall’s as she swirled the head of his cock. They alternated taking him into their mouths, tongues occasionally meeting. Zevran’s hands sunk into their hair, sinking into blood and fire. “ _ Sto venendo _ !” 

Briall snapped awake with a gasp, panting. She sat up slowly, looking down at Zevran in the darkness of their tent. Sound asleep. Completely oblivious to both her dream and the current, uncomfortable situation between her thighs. Years ago, she might have felt bad about what she was going to do. She knew better now. 

She lay over him slightly, kissing his jaw as her fingers tickled up the side of his ear to the tip. He shifted slightly with a hum. “I had the best, most frustrating dream,” she murmured against his skin, “about our rendezvous with Liv.” 

He cracked one eye open sleepily, lips curling into a smile. “Has your dream settled your nerves, or bolstered them?”

“Settled,” she said with a raise of her brows, smirking. Zevran grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips before lowering it, settling it over his soft cock. Taking the hint, Briall started to work him. She would always be amazed at how quickly he became hard for her. 

He sat up to slide his hands through her hair, flicking the tip of her ear with his tongue. “Tell me  _ all  _ about it,  _ tesoro _ .” 

  
  


_ Vi presento il nostro bella amante=I present to you our beautiful lover _

_ Bella amante=beautiful lover _

_ Ti amo molto=I love you very much _

_ Sperma per lei=Come for her _

_ La tua fica si sente così bene=translated already! _

_ Regine=queens _

_ Sto venendo=I’m coming _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it enough to tell me about it!


End file.
